The Destruction of Melody's Treasures
Melody and Mickey walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Melody's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Melody asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Mickey closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Mickey uncovered Melody's eyes. Melody gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Mowgli. "Oh, Mickey! You are the best!" Melody exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Melody then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Melody then said "Why, Mowgli, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Melody then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King Naveen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Melody exclaimed in shock. Mickey hid quickly. Goofy was a few feet behind Naveen. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Melody!" Naveen said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Melody bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal jungle boy from drowning?" Naveen demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Melody argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Melody, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Melody said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Naveen cried. "You're more vain than Dr. Facilier! You don't even know Mowgli!" Melody shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Naveen roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Melody, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Melody gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Mickey and Goofy gasped as well. Naveen looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Goofy. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Naveen shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Goofy cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Melody shouted. Naveen then turned back to Melody. "Have you finally lost your mind, Melody? He's a puppet! You're a mermaid!" Naveen shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Melody pouted. "So help me, Melody, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Naveen said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Mickey and Goofy gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Melody said, trying to make Naveen stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of Mowgli. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Melody shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction